


Kiss Me On The Mouth (set me free)

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Drunken Shenanigans, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “You're an insufferable drug addict.”“You’re a stuck-up old man.”





	Kiss Me On The Mouth (set me free)

**Author's Note:**

> An idea between me and a friend. We just want our boys to be happy; they're both emotional messes in their own weird ways.
> 
> Title from Bite by Troye Sivan.
> 
> Everything is always consensual in anything I write. Nothing more than kissing in this. Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> I wrote this is like half an hour so apologise for any mistakes :/
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

“Oh, c'mon, one more drink won't hurt!” Klaus sang, already pushing another glass towards Five. His brother sighed, feigning annoyance, but he took the drink regardless and finished it in a few quick gulps. “’attaboy!”

The incredulous look Five sent his way, despite grimacing at the bitter taste of alcohol, was enough to laugh at. His brows furrowed a slight between his eyes, crystal blue and clouded with a mild intoxication and- _fuck_. He really needed to stop staring so much at Five – at his _brother_! What was wrong with him?

Before Klaus could spiral into another pit of self-wallowing, Five made an attempt to move. Standing up from the bar stool he'd been sat on, Five stumbled, wobbling dangerously on his feet.

Despite being just as tipsy – perhaps more – than his brother, Klaus managed to wrap his arms around Five before he could fall to the floor. Unbalanced, Five crashed into Klaus' chest.

He was only looking out for his brother – Klaus told himself, firmly, as if he didn’t quite believe himself. His heart was racing a mile a minute; Five's head buried in his chest and hands gripping his shoulders in order to keep his balance. A stream of inappropriate thoughts rushed through Klaus' mind and he pushed his brother back just enough to add some distance between them.

Clearing his throat, he let out a weak chuckle. “Looks like your body isn't used to the alcohol, old man.” he teased, praying to whatever being may exist that Five hadn’t noticed the uncertainty beneath his voice.

“Fuck off,” Five bit back, but he didn’t move from Klaus' arms. Their eyes locked, and Klaus finally understood what people meant by ‘the eyes are the windows to the soul' because as he stared down into those cerulean irises he felt like he was looking at an old spirit. Someone that had seen more than they should probably witness in a single lifetime, someone tormented and lonely. But most of all, he saw someone that was craving a connection with another person.

He saw his brother, in all his glory and faults, and he fell for him all over again.

They’d always been close growing up, the aloof one and the egotistical one. Nobody quite understood their relationship, but it was something that couldn’t really be explained. They just understood one another on a level unlike the others. They got on well, like cheese and chocolate; not meant to be paired together, disagreeing in many ways, but also a perfect blend of opposites that creates something amazing.

Klaus isn’t sure how long they’ve been silent for, or who decided to lean forward first, but he suddenly notices that the gap between them has shrunk significantly. Now, they’re so close. Nose to nose, Klaus can feel Five's breath dancing over his face, the shorter one tilting his head up to meet in the middle.

“You're an insufferable drug addict.”

“You’re a stuck-up old man.”

A scoff, familiar in warmth, and then there's lips on his and a hand cupping his neck and fingers in his hair and _oh God-_

It’s better than he could have ever imagined; sweeter than he'd hoped, softer than he's used to, full of pent-up emotions that are only enhanced with the alcohol still flooding both of their bodies. His hands find their way to Five's waist, gently pulling him closer until their bodies are pressed together for the second time that night - only this time it's so much better. Five responds by twisting his fingers deeper into his hair, lips parting ever-so-slightly in a silent admission. Klaus wastes no time, they lost enough already, dipping his tongue between those lips and groaning as he meets Five's tongue halfway, dancing in the hot space created through their joined mouths.

The hand that was previously resting by his neck now moved to cup Klaus' jaw. Their lips continue to move against one another in an unrehearsed performance. It’s all so soft, so gentle, so unexpected and real and Klaus doesn’t even notice he's crying until thumbs wipe along his cheeks and a lips are leaving his to offer tender words of reassurance instead.

“Hey, it’s alright. Klaus? Just breathe, yeah?” Five whispered, cupping his face now and pulling him down slightly to meet his watery gaze. He looks so concerned, a wrinkle in his forehead the tell-tale sign of his stress, yet his lips are a bruised red and his cheeks are flushed.

Klaus shakes his head, a tired sigh escaping him, and he finds himself leaning into the hands holding him so lovingly. “I’m sorry, fuck- I just...I just missed you so much.”

“Did you think I didn’t miss you?” Five sounds vaguely annoyed. Then again, when doesn’t he sound annoyed?

“Yeah, actually. Figured you would be glad to be rid of us.”

Five sighs, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before yanking Klaus down into a chaste kiss. “You’re a fucking idiot, Klaus.” he mumbled against his lips.

Klaus smiled into the kiss, salty tears mixed with the taste of whatever drinks Five had consumed that night. When they separated again, Klaus rested his forehead against Five's and closed his eyes, just being in the moment and treasuring the peace. Five didn’t make any attempts to move, soothingly stroking his cheeks and swiping away any fresh tears that fell.

Things weren’t ever just going to be easy; the real world didn’t work like that. But at least he had Five back, safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the whole thing of Five being practically an old man suddenly thrown back into his teenage body and just struggling to adapt. I've also fallen hard for these two so catch me writing more of them!
> 
> Let me know what you thought? Any prompts are welcome!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
